Paranormality in Troves
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: A fourteen year-old Timmy Turner is forced to move to a new place, and finds consolation in the arms of a 'ghastly' stranger. Rated M for language. Danny/Timmy.
1. o1

**Story:** Paranormality In Troves.

**Chapter:** _Watch Me_.

**Summary:** A fourteen year old Timmy Turner never thought he'd get to see something so cool!

**Chapter Ratings****:** || Danny/Timmy. || PG17+ || Fluff. ||

* * *

For many years and many years to come, Timmy had only believed in a few things. He believed in fairies, he believed in _horribad_ teachers, and he believed in leprechauns. Don't ask. But now, he didn't believe there was a higher power that could help him get out of absolutely anything, as his fairies couldn't help him get out of _this one_. Yes, Timmy Turner and his parents were moving. It'd only been a few days since it was announced. He'd finished and 'graduated' from Middle School. If you could call sitting in a small auditorium and clapping for a few minutes a graduation.

The shoddy lighting and the closed in feeling that came along with the ceremony made Timmy think otherwise. And he didn't particularly receive a certificate, either. The sheet of paper was flimsy and his dad made quick work of destroying it with his new paper shredder. The sight of the paper being ripped to shreds made Timmy remember just how terrible his life was becoming. His life was the paper, and the hardship was the shredder, by the way.

Timmy was busying himself with stuffing boxes with his things when he'd realized it. That everything was going to change. He wouldn't get to see his friends anymore. Even though a certain A.J wasn't going to be going to the same High School as they were, anyway. And Chester didn't seem all that eager to continue school. That was beside the point. He was going to be lonely. At his supposed new school. This was more painful than the day he was forced to get braces. That dreadful day when he was eleven years-old and his mother told him that 'sedatives' were actually delicious Flinstone vitamins.

_Come to think of it, is there even a pebble shaped Flinstone Vitamin?_

As odd as it sounds, Timmy was actually quite fond of his bucked teeth. They made him who he was, and for his mother to get rid of that, and to make him move, and to take him away from all his friends. Well, Timmy was having quite the amount of trouble **trusting** her. Or anyone else for that matter.

In fact, the boy had been moody all day. Hadn't even made a wish. But when he remembered the grim outcome of not wishing for anything, he quickly perked up from the box he was shoving his comics into. "Wanda? Cosmo?" He asked, turning to the fish bowl and glancing at the gold fish inside. Wanda and Cosmo glanced to one another briefly before looking to Timmy. They were eager to see what the boy had to say because he'd been ignoring them sense their wands folded in defeat to the wish he'd attempted to make. No, they couldn't stop something so superficial from happening. Well, they could, but Wanda preferred not to because big wishes ruined the timeline.

If they were to prevent them from moving, surely another problem would come rising like boiling water in a kettle. Wanda got her wand from its place in the poorly painted treasure and poofed out of the fishbowl, so that she was flying over to the boy slowly, inquisitively. She could still remember when she and Timmy were the same height. Back when he was ten. It was odd seeing the boy get so tall over time, but at the same time, it was a little refreshing. At a point in time, the supernatural woman was almost sure that his growth was stunted. At least she were able to make sure he didn't get any coffee, always telling him it was unhealthy and definitely not worth 'staying up.'

Timmy's cobalt eyes went half-lidded and he glanced off to the side, away from the pink-haired woman he'd grown so fond of over the years. "I wish I had a glass of water," He said in a bored tone, reaching his hand out so he could receive the glass. Wanda blinked once or twice. This was a start. Slowly, she made the wish and the glass appeared in Timmy's pale, dainty hand. The boy rolled his eyes and took the glass to his lips to drink the ice cold water he was given. After drinking it all, he got back to packing.

Wanda floated back over to the fish bowl, where Cosmo was frowning. Frowning mostly because Timmy was sad, which in turn made him sad. The woman turned back into a gold fish and sighed audibly, leaning into the comfort of her odd husband.

Timmy shoved the last of his comics in his box. Oddly enough, it was the last box he had to pack as well as the last one he had to bring down to the truck. The reminder was when his mother came in, parading about how he needed to get down and put the last box in the moving truck before they would 'leave without him.' As dramatic as it sounds, _Timmy wouldn't care_. He didn't want to leave Dimmsdale, even if it were boring as hell.

Timmy brought the last box down to the truck and put it on top of one of the other ones. The boxes, once the trunk door was closed were hitting against the metal compartment, and Timmy could hear it. He hoped that they'd be secure before running back up the stairs and grabbing the fishbowl.

Along with his parents, he got inside of the moving truck and glanced out the window as they left the home he'd known all his life. Perhaps now he wouldn't have pink furniture all of the place. [ _Although it wouldn't be a lie if Timmy said he'd become quite 'accustomed' to the color. OR the merchandise that took the form of pink. Hahah._ ] Watching his house disappear in the distance was one thing. But watching it disappear in the distance, whilst knowing that it would never be his again. Well, that was different. Not the good different, either.

* * *

When they made it to their new home. ( Can you even call a building a home? Ugh. ) Timmy practically gagged at the tall building and squinted his eyes. What was it called? A town house? An apartment? Who knows. Timmy glanced over to his parents whom were beaming with happiness. Apparently they'd gotten a great deal and this was partly the reason why they'd made this far-fetched decision to move. With a sigh, Timmy hopped out of the truck and walked to the back to start unpacking.

Upon doing so, he seen that the truck's trunk door was up, bouncing in it's own wake. And low and behold, the only item missing was his damned box. Timmy glared at the boxes stacked before him and looked to Mr. Turner when he walked over and ruffled his hair fondly. "C'mon, Timmy. Get your things so we can get ready to start our new, city lives!" His Dad said it sweetly enough for Timmy to feel the utter sourness in his own mouth which made him gag even more so. His brow furrowed and he grabbed one of his boxes which were labeled with his name in pink letters.

Timmy walked into the building and glanced around and sighed audibly as he walked up the stairs to his own room. It was odd. His room was up the stairs in the old house but it definitely didn't feel the same. And unpacking would be Hell as well because he just plain didn't wan to. Oh. Perhaps he could wish that one.

Timmy spent most of his time bringing boxes from one place to another before it'd become dark and his parents told him it was about time they just go inside for the night and unpack what they'd already brought inside. And of course Timmy was more than eager to do this, so he brought his goldfish along with him up the stairs and to his room. Upon shutting the door he leaned against it and slid down so that he was butt to floor. "I'm exhausted!" He said, to no one in particular though his Fairy Godparents were listening and nodding their bulbous, fish bodies in agreement.

Timmy reached a hand up and wiped his forehead with a whistle. " I wish my things were unpacked."

Both Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands for this one, and in an instant the wish was done. The only thing missing were the comics that were to go on the pink stand Timmy had to hold his 'books.' He didn't necessarily consider comics, books, but because they were called comic books he had to suffice. There was a blatant silence between both the fish and Timmy before the boy decided to place the bowl onto the dresser. "Thanks, guys." A small sigh of relief escaped the boy and he walked over to the newly furbished closet to grab a jacket. Just like most all his other clothes, it was pink, but it was rather comfortable so he didn't care. Timmy raked his fingers through his hair and then glanced to the window. "Cosmo, Wanda. I wish there was a better lock on my room door," He said this whilst rolling his eyes.

Wanda took care of the wish and made it so that there was a lock that involved a key, instead. The key was placed in the form of a necklace on Timmy's neck. Timmy walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark and cold, and it wasn't a welcoming feeling like back in Dimmsdale. When he realized he didn't know the name of the town, he glanced to Wanda with inquisitively electric-blue eyes. "Hey Wanda, where are we, anyway?" He asked curiously. Wanda made a book appear. A Geography book because she had no idea, either.

"Well Timmy, we were in the car for some 4 or 5 hours! I think we're in this place," She pointed to it with a fin, but Timmy couldn't see what she was pointing to because the book was not facing him. Wanda laughed sheepishly and then turned the book using magic. Timmy's eyes went wide briefly before they went half-lidded again and he walked over to take a better look at the book before him.

"_Amity Park_? Well that doesn't sound welcoming at all..." Timmy murmured.

"But it has Park in it! The whole town must be a play place!" Cosmo blurted out, receiving a fin-slap from his wife in retort.

Timmy shook his head at Cosmo's reply and glanced to his Godparents. "You guys, I'm going to go look for my box." He explained carefully, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't make any noise while M'gone. Unless it's the computer so you can make my parents think I'm here." Timmy said carefully, giving Wanda a wink of hinting. The fish winked back, albeit still very confused at what the boy was trying to infer.

"Make it so that my parents don't know I left!" He said, and quickly covered his mouth. Cosmo stared at Wanda and Timmy with his odd green eyes, not understanding at all. After swimming into the fish bowl border again and again, he decided he didn't care about it because this was way too much fun!

Timmy sighed and turned to exit his new home through the window.

* * *

Timmy walked down the quiet, lonely streets of Amity with a frown on his face as he looked for the box that could've dropped on their way down to his new home. There were people here and there, but no one really sparked interest. No one really reminded the boy of home. Timmy shoved his hands in his pockets. Although it was summer, it was still quite cold. He huffed out a puff of air that was seen thanks to the temperature and continued walking. "Box...box..." His cobalt eyes scanned the area for any signs of his box and he cursed himself for not thinking about the fact that he may have been able to just wish for it back. But, at that thought, he wondered if Wanda would just inform him of the fact, or if she would just allow him to go around _fucking looking for it_. Just saying.

Timmy walked down a particularly strange alleyway, as it was glowing, and glanced around. Down the end of the alleyway, he spotted his box and beamed with happiness as he walked over to get it. The skinny jean clad boy reached his hands out to grab the box and it seemed like as soon as his fingers brushed against the brown cube it began to shake and rumble like nothing he'd ever seen.

Timmy took a few steps back and gawked at the sight before him as a nearly transparent, fat guy, totally flew out of his box. "HA-HA!" The man laughed, rather comically in Timmy's opinion and raised his arms above his head almost 'victoriously.'

Timmy blinked once or twice and glanced off to the side, wishing he had his Godparents with him because he didn't know what was going on. The guy sorta reminded him of the Anti-Fairies. But this was different. It wasn't the same dark, negative blue.

"_The Box Ghost has claimed yet another box for his fortress of fortitude_!" As the apparent 'ghost' announced this, there was a crack of thunder that had Timmy jump like an idiot. He covered his arms with either of his hands and hugged himself in the cold of the night as the rain began to fall. What the hell was going on. The newly-made Freshman took a step back and glared at the 'ghost.'

"Look man, I'm not lookin' for trouble. That's my box. It has my name on it," The young man with the braces pointed to the box carefully with an outstretched index finger. The box ghost simply laughed at the attempt to steal what was his and shook his head. "_No, this is mine now! You are just to quake in fear as I, the Box Ghost, take your box for myself! That's what a villain does! __**Ooo**_-" The so-called ghost began wriggling his fingers at Timothy, and the brunette's eyes went half-lidded. What the hell was going on.

Timmy took another step forward, cautiously. "Look, that box contains all the comics I've collected all these years. I don't want to lose it. Not like **this**," If Timmy were to lose the damn box, it would be because he was getting older and more mature and saw no use for it. Not stolen by some pudgy guy telling him he was a fucking ghost. Excuse the language. Timmy rolled his eyes, and ran his tongue over his braces awkwardly while the ghost began to float over his box as if it were doing some sort of ritual with his freaking box. Timmy took his fingers up to his face and pinched at the bridge of his noise. What the hell was going on.

In the nick of time, a gust of wind seemed to fly passed Timmy and he felt even colder than before. He immediately stepped back and rubbed at his arms, looking over head for what could've caused the gust of wind. And then he saw him.

Above him was a guy who couldn't have been over eighteen. He had the on-comings of a goatee in the form of a few stray hairs along the contours of his chin. Snow White hair and Neon-green eyes. His skin was almost as pale as Timmy's. Perhaps this guy didn't leave his house either. HA! Timmy's eyes went wide as the guy floated down so that he was standing in front of him. He was actually quite tall up close. The young man glanced over his shoulders to Timmy, who was looking at him like he'd just seen a ghost.

And he did.

"Move, Kid."

Was the only reply he'd gotten from the strange guy, and with that, the mysterious young man turned to face the 'Box Ghost.' The white haired mystery guy placed his hands to his spandex-clad sides and walked over to the ghost. "Look, Box Ghost. We've gone over this a million times. You're supposed to stay in the _Ghost Zone_. Or I'll kick _your_ butt zone." _D_anny said quite frankly, watching as the Box Ghost wriggled his fingers at him as well. Danny fought back the urge to facepalm and instead opted to 'face-palm' the Box Ghost with his fist.

As usual, after one simple punch to the face, the Box Ghost was cowering in a corner. Danny smirked and immediately phased himself onto either of the Box Ghost's shoulders and crouched down, tapping the top of his hat with a finger. "Up here," He informed the Box Ghost. The ghost was having trouble seeing Danny, trying to look behind himself someway, somehow.

Danny chuckled a bit, deep in his throat, unable to stifle. He took out the Fenton Thermos and opened it up, sucking the Box Ghost inside and quickly phasing back over to where he originally stood so he wouldn't suck himself inside as well. Capping the thermos up he realized that he'd forgotten something and glanced to a wide-eyed kid.

Danny scratched at the back of his head with the thermos and glanced down at Timmy with confusion on his features. "Er...you okay there, Kid?" He poked him with the thermos and in that instant Timmy snapped out of his state of awe.

"Y-you're amazing!" The boy squealed and Danny found himself blushing at the proclamation. It wasn't every day he heard something like that; people usually just cowered in fear at the sight of a ghost, after all.

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing but ah-" Before Danny could even finish speaking, the kid tried to hug him, but unfortunately went straight through his form and fell face first to the ground behind him. Danny floated a few inches from the ground and turned to face Timmy, whom was scrabbling himself up into sitting position so he could rub at his nose. Timmy groaned at the stinging feeling of pain in on his face but ignored it after a moment and hopped back up to his feet. "You okay?" Danny asked curiously, reaching a hand out cautiously to Timmy, for him to take.

The brunette glanced to the white-haired guy and slowly took his hand. Danny slowly went back to ground level and his green eyes met with Timmy's cobalt. Timmy glanced down at their hands which were touching quite visibly. He wondered why he'd went straight through the boy he'd dubbed a super hero in his mind. With his brows furrowing, Timmy glanced up at Danny, his eyes curious, inquisitive. "Why couldn't I hug you?" Timothy asked with a frown on his features.

Danny felt a strange pang of guilt in his chest, but he opted to just lie. He wouldn't say that he made himself intangible because he didn't know how to react to the sudden contact. Instead, he would say,"If you haven't figured it out yet; I'm a ghost." Danny said quite simply, pointing to the logo on his chest.

Timmy glanced at it carefully,"Are you...a super hero?" The boy clad in a pink jacket asked carefully.

Danny nodded his head. "Danny Phantom is my name," He let his hand go intangible so it could slide from the grasp that was Timmy's hand. "Capturing ghosts is my game," He said casually, placing his hands behind his head leisurely.

Timmy slowly nodded his head to Danny and then remembered why he was in the alley way in the first place. He turned and ran over to the box and his expression dropped when he opened it. The rain continued to fall, thunder striking here and there that made Timmy visibly flinch as he glanced down at the box before him.

They were...all missing.

Danny shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he watched the boy crouched in front of the cardboard box he'd just earlier '_saved_.'

With tears pricking at the corner of the Freshman's eyes, he turned to face Danny and placed his hood atop his head, standing up and walking back over. "I'm- thank you for saving me. My names Timothy Turner," He said, properly introducing himself. "But everyone calls me Timmy,"

Danny glanced over to the box and then back to Timmy, "What's wrong? Something wrong with the box?" Danny asked, although he wanted to slap himself for doing so because the last thing he wanted to do was ask someone a stupid question. Obviously if Timmy came back looking like someone had pissed in his cereal, then something was wrong with the box that wasn't wrong with it before the damned Box Ghost got his hands on it.

Timmy slowly nodded his head to the Super Hero, "My entire collection of comic books were in there. I just moved here this morning. Now their all gone, and I don't know where they could have went." His voice cracked half-way through as he wondered if his exploration was for naught; was he searching for an empty box the entire time? Only time would tell, right? And time told him that he was looking for a _freakin' empty box!_

Danny didn't know what to say. He wasn't necessarily a comic guy. Well, he was, but he read them on the internet. Online. Danny bit at his lower lip briefly before opening his arms, "D-don't be sad. I'll help you find them. Gradually," Danny said, feeling rather uncomfortable for suggesting such a thing.

Timmy didn't know why Danny'd opened his arms, but he did walk into the boy's embrace, failing to hug him or do anything really. He just let his forehead touch with the hard chest of the stranger. Danny's arms fell to his sides and then eventually wrapped around Timmy's form. It was odd hugging a stranger but he figured this was just what a Super Hero was supposed to do.

And it was, wasn't it?

_Superman did things like this, didn't he? _

Danny allowed his hands to slide down the hood that was covering Timmy's face. He used his ghost powers to create a sort of shield to protect them from the rain as he let his hands rake through the boy's cherry brunette hair. His mother used to do this when he was sad, and something told him that Timmy would appreciate it. There was an odd silence as Timmy shifted closer to Danny and Danny's body went stiff as he felt the boy's lips touch with his chest. He didn't know if it happened on purpose but that kind of contact really wasn't expected. As one of the geeky kids in his school who'd managed to somehow avoid getting a girlfriend – even when there was a girl always in his presence – sadness invaded his thoughts as he realized that he'd never been touched in this way before. So basically he'd forced himself on this stranger and touched him in ways he'd never touched anyone in his life.

_Wonderful. _

"I didn't want to move..."

Came the croaked voice of Timmy Turner, whom had managed to get closer and closer to Danny as time went by.

Danny blinked down at the form beneath him and carefully placed his chin atop the boy's head, curling his form about him and welcoming the embrace happily. Again, he'd never gotten this type of contact. So shoot him or being the type of person to cop a feel from a stranger in an alley way. Hormones were a bitch and so was Danny. A horny bitch, apparently. With a sigh at his own thoughts, Danny hummed in response. "Moving is hard," He said in retort, staring at the soaking wet cardboard box that was behind Timmy yet in front of him.

"I had great friends; I liked a girl...I hated my life there but – I'll hate this life more!" Timmy said, no longer able to hold back the tears that began to fall along with the rain that was on the outside of the ghostly force-field Danny created. Timmy was sobbing into the chest of a boy he'd never seen in his life barely fifteen minutes ago, and it felt wonderful.

Crying was good, it was a release of the feelings, a way to release those feelings that you kept bottled up for so long. He needed it. He begged for it. He wanted this. He wanted someone to be there for him all this time.

And this strange ghost was there. Or maybe he wasn't. Perhaps Timmy was imagining it all and he was going crazy and he was imagining that some great looking guy who claimed to be a Super Hero was saving him and his box.

No, please no.

Timmy wrapped his arms around Danny's form and received a confused hiss. Danny didn't let go, he allowed the boy to hug him and hugged him as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry, Timoth- Timmy." Danny quickly corrected himself and wrapped his arms about Timmy's waist, pulling him up a few inches from the ground with the force of the bear hug he was giving him. Timmy squeaked but allowed himself to be picked up, and oddly enough placed his arms about the shoulders of his strange hero. He shoved his face into the crook of Danny's neck and wept. "You could never understand how hard it'll be for me to make a new life here!" Timmy said in retort, breathing shakily against Danny's neck and making the young man question his own footing for a few moments.

"I'll be your friend," Danny said carefully. "I'll be your friend, but I'll only see you when I can, alright?"

Timmy pressed his lips to Danny's shoulders as he carefully moved his head so he could speak. Danny sighed in relief as those soft lips moved from one place to the other, thanking God or whoever he worshiped (he didn't even know at this point) for this boy's innocence.

"Really? A super hero? My friend?" Timmy inquired, though he couldn't see the expression on Danny's face. He could only see the green of the odd shield that was covering them.

Danny nodded his head,"Yes. I'll be there for you for as long as you need me. Okay?" The young man asked Timmy, who just squealed and hugged his head. Timmy hugged Danny's head into his chest and Danny's arms slid so they were at the cusps of Timmy's knees. Before they knew it, they were falling back. Danny was back against the ground and Timmy was hugging him like his life depended on it. He was so happy but couldn't express it through any other way but the odd contact.

Despite the fact that he was confused, Danny allowed the boy to hug him. It was embarrassing. Embarrassing enough to make a ghost blush.

Timmy wasn't blushing because he didn't quite catch on to what was so odd about a very grateful hug. "Thank you so much, Danny! I swear I won't let you down! I'm a pretty helpful friend," He said this mostly to assure it to himself. He could be helpful. He could make wishes. Anything to make someone like him. To make someone accept him in this strange new town.

Danny just nodded his head and rubbed at Timmy's back; calm, soothing circles in the back of a stranger. "Good, good. That's all fine n'Dandy, but listen to me for a second." Danny said, and caught the gaze of those, oddly nice looking cobalt eyes of his new friend. Timmy looked down at the ghost he was straddling. What a strange sentence. Anyway, he looked down at him with eyes wide and curious.

"I'm a ghost. Okay? An entity. Do not tell people what you saw here today. There's been too much slander in the newspapers already," He rolled his eyes at the thought of a certain newspaper that managed to grace his doorstep once or twice over the years. Somehow, he'd managed to keep it on a need-to-know basis, saving people and capturing ghosts without attracting enough attention to cause any obscene form of hatred. Danny was Seventeen now, going on Eighteen soon. He'd become a lot more mature over the years, and if you didn't believe it, just ask the hairs on his chin!

Those were proof enough, right?

_Right._

Timmy nodded his head to Danny. "Then we have a secret?" He asked curiously.

Danny nodded his head.

Timmy grinned wide,"Secrets are the types of things that bring people together! I'm so glad I get to keep your secret!" Timmy leaned in to to hug Danny to his body again and this time it was a little too much for the Lycra clad teenager. Danny gasped and without any warning, the barrier fell and he phased from his ghost form into human. Timmy hadn't opened his eyes, but as he nuzzled the boy beneath him, he'd managed to open an eye slightly and glance at the new person beneath him. He jumped and squeaked as he sat up,"I'm sorry!" He said quickly, "Wh-what happened?!" He didn't know what to say.

Danny just groaned and slapped himself a few times. "Damnit. Damnit. Damnit." He grumbled and looked off to the side with sky-blue eyes. "Okay, here's the deal."

And with that, Danny told Timmy _everything_ he needed to know about the situation. As well as the little hint that if he ever said anything about it, he'd have to deal with Danny personally. Face to face. It scared Timmy into nodding his head. Timmy had Godparents he could never speak of, so in a way he could relate to Danny. In a very, non-relevant, odd way.

* * *

"I get it! I won't tell a soul!" He said, happily.

Danny smiled. Perhaps this friendship thing could work out, after all. Danny sat up and carefully situated Timmy so that he was sitting in front of him, rather than on top of him. The boy moved when he was gestured to and placed either of his hands to his skinny-jean clad knees. Danny poked the boy's forehead carefully and then looked to his eyes,"Now. What do you need to not do?" He asked curiously.

Timmy immediately chimed up,"I need to -_not do? I need to not speak about this_?" Half-way through, he'd gotten confused and he poked a quivering, lower lip out. He was cold, and shaking thanks to the rain, and now he was pouting because he didn't understand the question. Danny draped an arm over Timmy's shoulders and apologized. Danny was only clad in a button up, an old vest and black skinny-jeans. Hey, a guy's sense of style could change over the years, couldn't it?

"But- you got it right. You need to never speak about this. Not even if some weirdo comes up to you. On that note that happens _often_ here, so be careful. If some guy comes up to you, in a suit, with his arms behind his back, _you turn around and take off like you've got lava in your boxers_. Understand?"

Timmy, albeit confused, nodded his head carefully.

Danny smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

"And then he poked my forehead and told me not to tell anybody about this!" Timmy squealed as he punched another pillow happily, glancing to a floating Godmother whom looked rather confused at the last sentence Timmy had told her.

"Uh, Timmy?" Wanda asked, twirling her wand between her fingers awkwardly.

Timmy looked up from the pillow he was punching and raised a brow,"Yes?"

"Wouldn't that mean you just broke your promise by telling us about it?" Wanda asked slowly, slow enough for Timmy to understand what it was he just did. Timmy squinted his eyes and glanced over to the fishbowl. Well, at least Cosmo slept through it. Timmy sighed and laid down onto the bed, his hand fluffing at a pillow lazily as he laid there.

"I can't help it! All I can think about is this amazing guy! He was a hero! He was cool! He even had cool hair!" Timmy was pretty happy to say it, though he never took into consideration that the boy had the same, flippy hairstyle he himself had. He didn't even notice. Aah, whatever. Timmy carefully slid under the comforter of his bed and snuggled his head into the crevices of two of the large pink pillows on his bed.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. If you really think it's a problem, then just forget I ever said anything about it." He turned so that he was facing the wall and held up a hand, and index finger that he waved about lazily. "A_nd that's a wish._"

Wanda sighed and made the wish before turning back into her fish form and falling asleep beside the already sleeping form of Cosmo.

Timmy spent the night dreaming about the hero who'd saved his box. The amazing boy known as Danny Phantom. His mind went miles wondering how he'd be able to encounter the guy once again. _He was just too darn cool! _


	2. o2

**Story:** Paranormality In Troves.

**Chapter:** _I need a Hero_.

**Summary:** A fourteen year old Timmy Turner never thought he'd get to see something so cool!

**Chapter Ratings****:** || Danny/Timmy. || PG13+ || Comedy. ||

* * *

It was Saturday morning and a brooding Timmy Turner could think of nothing but the mysterious guy he'd met in the glowing alleyway, Danny. He was lazily swirling a bowl of tasteless rice-puff cereal in it's own pool of milk with his spoon. His hand was propped against his cheek so his head wouldn't fall to the table due to the utter boredom. A pink knife and a green fork watched the boy as he moved the spoon here and there.

"_So a while ago, a few years back I'd entered my parents warp zone. It was created to go to the Ghost Zone – and my parents only gave it one chance." Danny placed his hands behind his head leisurely, carefully and propped himself up slightly. Timmy looked down to the raven he was sitting on top of, and placed his hands to Danny's chest, though it made the halfa hold his breath for a split second. _

"_It was strange, but I decided I would take a look at it myself. When I did, something strange happened and all I can really piece together was seeing myself in the other form, the one I was in before." Timmy tilted his head carefully and sucked on his bottom lip, listening to Danny with more attention than he'd ever given any of his teachers thus far. Honestly, this effort was a lot better than the effort he gave his math homework. Which was none. _

"_Ever since I went into the portal, it's pretty much been weak enough to open for all these ghosts and ghouls. The Box Ghost is a bad example, but some really terrible guys have come out of there." Danny made sure to keep his hands away from Timmy's form, so he wouldn't end up touching the freshman inappropriately. Although, he had to admit, this position was actually quite nice. His stupid teenaged mind was doing it's job in making him wonder just what it would feel like skin against skin. _

_Timmy nodded his head as if to say that he was still listening, and scooted closer, which made Danny wince and allow his head to hit the concrete so he could keep his focus. "Anyway, I use my parents supplies back at Fenton Works to capture the ghosts and bring them back to the Ghost Zone," Danny explained softly. Timmy placed his hands to either side of his face and papped Danny's cheeks. "So you're a guy turned ghost?" Timmy asked inquisitively._

_Danny nodded._

_"I get it! I won't tell a soul!" He said, happily. _

Timmy sighed audibly and placed his spoon down beside the two magical utensils who looked to their Godchild with sad expressions, worried about the boy's state of mind more than anything. Timmy realized he wasn't very hungry and got up to dunk the bowl in the sink when Mrs. Turner came down the stairs, rubbing at the back of her neck a bit and tilting her head upon doing so. "Good morning, Timmy." She greeted happily. Timmy just groaned in response, not in the mood for conversation.

Mrs. Turner stared at the back of Timmy's head for a moment before finally heaving a sigh. "Would you like to go to the mall today?" She asked, curiously.

Timmy turned to face his mother and after a firm nod he smiled,"Sure, that sounds fine."

Mrs. Turner walked over to Timmy and ruffled his hair. After doing so she looked around the kitchen and cursed because she hadn't taken out the coffee maker just yet. She looked back to Timmy,"Just get ready and I'll take you. You know it's better to go to the Mall in the morning," She said happily.

"I'll give you a few bucks to do with whatever you'd like,"

Ooh. Now _that _made Timmy feel a little better.

* * *

Timmy got dressed to go to the mall and got dropped off by Mrs. Turner. "Oh, Timmy!" She called to the brunette, whom turned in response and walked back over to the passenger window, bending over to look inside. "Yes?" He asked, his eyes half-lidded. Mrs. Turner looked through her purse before grabbing a bill out and reaching it over to Timmy.

Timmy took the green bill and looked it over before blinking up at his mother. "Oh my god. Five dollars. Thank you so much, Mother." Timmy said rather sarcastically, though he did pocket the money and then stand up straight, waving at his mother upon doing so. "See ya, mom."

Mrs. Turner just waved and drove off. Her and Mr. Turner would be finding new restaurants to frequent without their son. You know, because they always forgot about him.

Timmy walked into the mall with a bored look on his face. It was odd how many people were here so early, barely even noon. But perhaps his Mother was right. This was the right point in time to go to the mall. People were everywhere and he figured this was _also_ the right time to try and make some friends. But then again, that was hard. His green and pink suspenders also didn't seem too eager to go around people.

Soon, Timmy had spotted a comic book store that seemed to breach his interests. "Oh, Cosmo, Wanda, look!" He said happily and immediately ran over to the store.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, Batman doesn't use guns!" A 'furious' Tucker explained to his friends as they walked about the mall. He had hat barely on, due to the fact that he'd decided to get dread-locks as time progressed, and he wore some dark green slacks and a dress shirt. Sam was in a halter top and a lacy skirt with striped stockings, her hair flowing down her back. And Danny was picking at his ear with a pinky and looking else where.

"Whatever. All I was insinuating was that he could make some type of gadget to defeat Superman that uses Kryptonite! Did I say gun? No, no I did not." Samantha said, crossing her arms and looking over to Danny. "You get what I was saying right, Danny? There's tons of gadgets that aren't guns that are just as efficient, right?" Sam asked, but received no answer. Her brow furrowed and she knocked Danny with her elbow.

"Ah right. Spider-Man- Ironman...whatever." Danny said, none too interested in the conversation. Sam and Tucker shared an awkward gaze and watched as Danny's eyes continued too look everywhere but at his friends. He couldn't help it. It was a terrible, terrible thought, but he couldn't get it out of his head. _The way that kid's behind felt nestled against his Lycra covered crotch_. Okay, maybe that was a little inappropriate, but it happened to honestly be what was running through his mind. Danny couldn't help it! His damn hormones were barking all the fuckin' time. Oops. Language.

Danny was still looking everywhere but at his friends when Tucker nudged him this time around. "Hey dude, check it. The comic book store. We can find something to prove Sam wrong in it!" Tucker reasoned and grabbed Danny by his sleeve and pulled him along.

Samantha crossed her arms and snorted. She could just go to Hot Topic while these guys were being asses.

Danny allowed Tucker to pull him into the comic book store and sighed very much so when he began talking about Superman and how amazing he was. Okay. Tucker _never_ talked about how well of a Super Hero _he_ was, and that wasn't cool. When they were fourteen he used to call him cool and wicked and awesome all the time. Where'd the time go.

Ah, come to think of it. That kid, Timmy, looked kinda fourteen-ish. Ooh, what if he was going to go to Danny's school? Senior year would be great.

As if the God's (again, he had no idea who he worshipped) were answering Danny's unspoken prayers, he heard the sound of a sneeze. Danny glanced over to Tucker who had his nose in a comic book and slowly slinked away from his friend, searching each aisle until he spotted pink clothes.

Today, Timmy wore a pink button up, pink and green suspenders and white skinny-jeans. Oh, he even dressed nice. Danny felt like such a creeper. Who cares.

Danny walked over to Timmy and placed his hands on either side of the wall where he stood. The boy was somewhat crouched in a corner reading..._The Crimson Chin?_ That was for children. Timmy gasped and picked his head up, effectively hitting Danny in his chin and making the teenager inch away to rub at it. "O-ow..." Danny groaned. Timmy turned to see Danny and he laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry dude!" Timmy said apologetically, rubbing at the back of his head. "I thought you were a pedophile or something!"

Danny wouldn't deny that.

But he wouldn't voice his opinion on it, either.

After moving his chin from one side to the other to make sure it wasn't freaking broken or something, he laughed at the irony of it briefly before smiling at Timmy. "I just saw you and thought I'd say hello." He said happily, placing his hands to his sides.

"But I wasn't facing you. How did you know it was me?" Timmy asked, inquisitvely.

Danny's smile froze.

_Don't say you were looking at his ass, champ._

_Don't say you remembered that ass, champ._

_Don't say you like that ass, champ._

"I just had a hunch it was you, haha." Danny smiled to Timmy, who shrunk back in response. '_Real smooth, Danny. Real __**Smooth**_,' He thought to himself. After a moment he walked closer,"Is that one of your comics? That you lost?" Danny asked curiously, looking over Timmy's shoulder.

"Ah, no. It's the most recent issue. It's actually quite stale, but, I read it for the sake of nostalgia." Timmy explained, turning the page and glancing up at Danny. It was odd; he felt a odd sense of comfort around the guy. Perhaps it was because he saved his life. Timmy's brow furrowed; was kicking the butt of that odd 'ghost' really saving _anything_? He didn't really look like he could hurt anyone. Other than boxes.

Danny placed his chin to Timmy's shoulder, which made the boy flinch and hit him in the chin once again. Okay, so maybe this contact thing wasn't going to work out. Danny closed an eye and rubbed at his chin awkwardly before standing up straight again. "Oh, idea." He said firmly, looking to Timmy with sky blue eyes.

Timmy glanced to Danny with his own cobalt orbs and it made the raven quickly look elsewhere. Don't look him in the eyes, Champ. Danny glanced back at Timmy, but he tried to focus on something else. His ears. Nope. His lips. Hell no. His nose? Ah, sure. That could work. Danny tried to focus on that instead, "What if I bought that comic for you?" Danny offered, smiling at Timmy who just opened his mouth and closed it again at the question.

Danny was nice, but that was just a little odd to him. No one ever offered to pay for anything for him. It was kinda like a sin or something. But, he didn't want to reject the thought. In fact, he welcomed it. "O-okay," Timmy said, feeling quite uncomfortable albeit.

Danny noticed the boy's shift, and he also felt the atmosphere damp with all that awkward he was spilling onto it. Damnit, Champ. Danny wrapped an arm about Timmy's shoulder and tilted his head back, just in case the brunette flinched again. Luckily, this time, he did not. "Come on, pick ~ a few more. We'll start up a new collection, okay?" Danny glanced down to Timmy who was looking around the store with a new found sense of happiness. Now he could actually afford something! Wonderful!

He'd get all the latest issues of his favorite things! And then, only then, could he feel a little happier. Just a tink.

Wanda just watched Danny carefully, a knowing smile would've invaded her lips if she weren't a suspender right now.

* * *

At the register, Timmy was eagerly jumping to get the comics he'd gotten. Danny sweatdropped when he realized that Timmy had gotten some – very expensive things. 'For that ass, Danny. For that ass.' Danny shook his head and handed the money over to the man at the register. 'No, for friendship, idiot!' he corrected himself mentally and handed Timmy the bag of comics, and received a squeal of happiness for it. Danny smiled at Timmy whom was eagerly opening the bag to grab the comic he wanted to read first when he was suddenly karate chopped in the head by a certain Tucker.

"What are you doing, dude? And who's the kid?" Tucker glanced over the boy and noticed that his hair style was similar to Danny's and whistled. "Is this your cousin or something?"

_Don't punch Tucker in the face, Champ._


End file.
